


Regreted When

by FromtheBadLuna



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromtheBadLuna/pseuds/FromtheBadLuna





	Regreted When

他说，我是认真的，光一。  
堂本光一的手顿了一下，烟灰卷着星星点点的火光掉落在地板上，除此之外什么都没有了，好像没有任何动摇。  
堂本光一不知道在看哪里，也不知道这样过了多久。  
谁也说不清过了多久，堂本光一才扯动了嗓子，讲，刚，我以前，非常喜欢你。  
现在呢，他问，堂本光一没有回答。  
堂本刚知道自己问了不该问的，他们约好的谁也不提真心，其实自己又何必。  
示弱堂本光一一般没辙。“光ちゃん，你别生气嘛……”  
堂本光一听了这话觉得无奈又好笑，他有什么好生气的，再说他又有什么立场来生气呢。  
堂本刚的头发又长了，蹭在他的后背上，痒的要命，呼吸吐在他的脖颈后面，吸气呼气，有点像是牵着他的心脏跳动。  
堂本光一并不心慌。可是状态不对。不仅是这亲昵的称呼带来的，或者更多的什么他不愿意讲的东西，一并爬上了心头，绞的他脑子里很难受。  
堂本刚把头贴在他的后背上，在外面轻轻摸着堂本光一的心脏所在的地方，又伸出一只手摸到前面去，伸到衣服里面，堂本光一拽住了他的手，堂本刚也不急着挣脱，他拉着他的手转过来盯着他，堂本刚也看着他。  
既然来了，又不让我讲那些。那就做吧，那做呗。堂本刚同他讲。  
也说不出别的，只剩下这个了。  
堂本刚抬起眼看他，堂本光一咬着嘴唇，额发连结，簇成一团，贴在了脸上。  
至始至终堂本光一也没有说什么，也没有拦着堂本刚探向后面的手。手要进去了刚才想起来问他有没有弄过。光一看了看他的脸色，说没有，不知道你今天会来。  
那就算了，正好我也没弄过。  
骗你的，刚刚草草清理了一下。  
他抬起了头，用一种难以置信又悲哀的眼神看着光一。有话在嘴边冲撞，最终没能从齿缝之间溜出来。堂本刚有很多想说的，手停在半空中，说得出来的只有一句话。  
“你想……？”  
堂本光一也用反问句回了他，一个字一个音揭示着他们之间的罪孽，苍凉，无端的难过同本能的渴望。该有的他们有，不该有的他们也有。  
难道你不这样希望吗。口气很平静，叙述事实一般淡然，换来了一屋死寂。  
故事已经开始了，他们谁都没有能力叫停。  
平时他们也不会这样做，仓促又毫无章法，不谈后续也不记感受，只为了做爱而做爱。  
很少了，似乎上一次还是三四年前，他们才刚成年的时候，年轻得刺眼，以至于敢发狠，真正的游走在失控的边缘线，身后就是万丈峡谷。  
现在好像总有什么东西无形的绑着他们，一越过那条线，就会被灼烧至灰飞烟灭。  
那些可能也不是道德伦理或是他人眼光的束缚，都是外物，堂本刚隐隐约约的明白，其中一份是他们自己打造的牢笼。  
他没有非常坚持，偶尔一次又会怎么样。但堂本刚自己也说不明白到底该不该在一起，会不会是最后一次。  
手伸进去的时候堂本光一就不给堂本刚看正脸了，背趴过去，躺在床上。下体由自己掌控，确实有扩张过。甬道里覆着一层水，堂本刚甚少抱过堂本光一，或许自己体内也是这样，难怪堂本光一会情绪高涨。任谁都很难不开心。  
自然堂本刚也很开心，开心与难过可以共存，此时是开心稍大于难过。于是他直接进去，略过前戏，阴茎小幅度的冲送一下，等待上面的人适应。过了一会再用点力的顶入，那一下听见堂本光一觉了一声。  
堂本光一的声音变声了就很好听，堂本刚的坏心眼发作，贴近他说光一我不动了你转过来动动看，绕去前面握上他的前端，手指在上面轻轻地蹭。堂本光一也不是很忍得住，他答应了。可转过来了又僵着，大概是不太好意思。  
“动啊。”堂本刚向上看他，眼睛里有着促狭的笑意，他说：“不动你就下来。”  
这样一讲堂本光一才肯动，这动的又很娇羞，像蹭痒一样。堂本刚等了他几下，又重拿了主导权。本来享受的也不是小鸡啄米式的性爱，而是堂本光一比较依顺又难得听他话的瞬间。  
不过三个小时，他们又是相方。  
堂本刚摸着他们相连的地方，问他：“光一，你疼吗。”  
血液在堂本光一的头脑里横冲直撞，被入侵的感觉吊着他，让他难堪又兴奋，血管突突的跳着，混沌又清醒。  
堂本刚又低着头问他，光一，疼吗，光一，光一，一遍又一遍，好像很执着的要着一个回应，而不是答案。  
最后停下来，埋在他的胸口，细细密密地吻着堂本光一，吻他全身。  
堂本光一皱了皱眉头，他眼角发红，扯过堂本刚，让他看着自己。  
他开口说，我都不怕，你怕什么，声音因为欲情而沙哑，带过微乎其微的叹息。  
这话堂本刚听了，如同被人灌了一瓶发酸了的酒，让他难以下咽，辣破喉咙，却什么话也说不出来。  
他艰涩的扯了一个笑，僵硬的像是脸被冻僵成石头后强行扯动，反光着的汗仿佛是未干透的血。  
光一，没关系。，刚缓慢且状似迟钝的说。是两个人的罪，不会只是一个人来偿还的。  
然后堂本刚的手覆上堂本光一的胯骨，浅浅地抽插着，堂本光一闭上了眼睛，身体微微的颤抖，感觉顺着指尖传到堂本刚这边，不知道是谁的汗水顺着胸口划入黑夜消失不见，感觉全部汇集在了下身，手下的皮肤因为热度而发红，堂本刚从腰身顺着看上去，堂本光一的头发一缕缕的粘在脖颈上，嘴唇边，还有一声声潮湿的喘息，全部跌跌撞撞的冲进了他的耳朵和眼里。  
心跳声和水声交杂在一起渐渐升高，除了他们，世界里仿佛已经容不下他物，眼前的一切突然在他眼里扭曲成一个螺旋，寻寻觅觅，没有焦点。  
堂本光一高潮时绞紧了甬道，堂本刚没忍住，射他里面了，平复了之后他抽出来，精液被带出来，一点点的滴落在堂本光一的大腿上，颜色分明，带来强烈的视觉刺激。  
堂本光一从床上下来，堂本刚跟着他走到浴室里帮他清理。  
他心里有些歉意，可终究未能形成实体。  
之后他们也没有睡觉，堂本光一挑了个游戏手柄去客厅了，堂本刚无事可做，但也睡不着。  
客厅的声音很小，外面也快天亮了，他踱到客厅，偌大的房间里只有液晶屏幕发着光，屏幕前有一个猫这腰的堂本光一。  
开关并不好找，堂本刚摸了一会，啪的一声房间里有了光亮，堂本光一保持着原来的姿势，说了一声谢谢。  
游戏里他已经死了三回了，堂本光一盯着game over的血字看了一会，然后按了退出，转过身，发现堂本刚靠在沙发上睡着了。  
他蜷缩在角落，没有被子，只是双手抱住自己，就这么睡着了。  
堂本光一摸了摸他冰凉的手，想要转身给他找一床被子，后面突然传来了堂本刚的声音，他断断续续地说，不要走。  
他猛地回过头，发现堂本刚并没有醒，嘴里反反复复的还是那句梦呓，不要走，不要走。  
听多了就没有一开始那样心惊得厉害，他站在卧室的门后，恍惚之间觉得还能听到那句话。  
一声一声的，牵着堂本光一，就像这个人，也是这样绊着堂本光一一样，如同惊涛怒浪的余波一般，回音反反复复，永不停歇。  
那声砸在心脏上，仿佛在他身体里砸出一个洞，洞里汩汩得流了血，再后来结了痂，可从此心口上就有了一个补不好的洞，黑漆漆的，里面什么也没有。  
夜里痛的尤其清晰，风刮过都好像是在烧，像是用一千根针在挑旧伤疤。  
但一切都好好的在那，伤口结痂了就不会再破，没有血液流出，皮开肉绽般的痛也并非真实。  
这起落之间，堂本光一突然明白了，这些莫须有的痛和无来由的爱不会再折磨着他了，也永远不会了，可他不知道这是好事还是坏事，亦或者两者都不是。  
堂本光一抓得住的，抓不住的，总有一天，都会没的。  
他再抱着被子折回来的时候堂本刚已经醒了，盯着地板看，感觉他来了，就抬头看了堂本光一一眼。  
他说，光ちゃん，我没在睡着的时候说什么话吧。  
堂本光一摇了摇头，没有，他说，又不是十八岁了，还说梦话。  
堂本光一沉默了一会，天已经悄悄亮了。  
他突然问堂本刚：“什么时候把头发剪掉？”  
堂本刚笑了笑，说，谁知道呢。  
堂本光一点了点头，也不知道是应给谁看，他低着头，随后又问了一句：“去看吗，有电影上映。”  
“去吧。”堂本刚说着，站起了身，走到玄关换好了鞋，“光一，现在就去吧。”  
他拉开了门把手，外面又是一片天地。  
堂本刚说：“我在停车场等你。”  
眼睛里是希望，心里又毫无希望。

FIN.


End file.
